Don't Give Up
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Draco e Ginny, universo alternativo e zumbis.


**essa fic é Universo Alternativo

* * *

**

**Don't Give Up

* * *

**

Ele deslizou os dedos pela mesa empoeirada, jamais imaginaram que voltariam naquela casa, naquelas circunstâncias, mas o mundo não era mais o mesmo. A luz fraca entrava pela janela e as coisas estavam tão bagunçadas que se aquele não fosse o lar de tantos anos, não o reconheceria facilmente. Draco jogou os cabelos loiros para trás enquanto tentava pensar numa alternativa, mas não havia nenhuma.

Era o problema de estar na zona dos zumbis. Não havia mais nenhuma alternativa para eles e provavelmente estariam mortos mais dia, menos dia.

Os olhos dele foram diretamente aos olhos dela quando pensou isso e soube que ela pensava também. Ginny voltou os olhos para a janela e observou a noite vazia. Apenas o silêncio enganador. Draco sabia que em breve os zumbis sentiriam o cheiro e os encontrariam.

Quis dizer alguma coisa boa, mas não havia nada para falar. Nada que fosse bom. Na parede ao lado dela havia um mural antigo e tentou focar-se naquilo. As velhas fotos escurecidas onde sorriam e se abraçavam antes de tudo aquilo começar. As fotos engraçadas com a família dela. Onde os irmãos mais velhos de Ginny lhe colocavam chifres e faziam caretas de desgosto para ele.

E agora Draco ria porque eram lembranças boas e perdidas. Sequer sabia onde eles poderiam estar. Os irmãos dela, os pais dele. O resto de suas famílias. Estavam sozinhos quando começou e estariam sozinhos quando acabasse (o que parecia ser em breve).

As fotos dos amigos e até mesmo Potter era uma lembrança feliz. Sentiu vontade de gargalhar quando lembrou de quando haviam brigado com socos e pontapés por causa de Ginny. Em todo o ciúme que sentira, em todo o ciúme que Potter sentira.

Aquela amiga estranha que Ginny sempre levava para casa, Luna. Havia fotos de Hermione e Ron, e como Draco detestava o cunhado e a namorada dele. Como detestava todos, afinal. E agora sentia saudade. E agora gostaria de vê-los e discutir, brigar, ouvir as ofensas de Ron. Ecos daquele mundo de antes dos zumbis.

Não percebeu que estava de pé e seu dedo deslizava sobre uma foto dos próprios pais. Draco queria chorar, mas não podia. Queria ser forte para Ginny, porque ela era forte para ele, sequer parecia estar com medo.

Ginny fechou a janela e abaixou a cabeça enquanto Draco voltava seus olhos mais uma vez para o mural.

- Pena que perdemos as fotos da Grécia. – ela disse.

- Tem razão. Tudo que eu queria era seu irmão me colocando chifres no Partenon.

Deu um sorriso triste e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam espalhados pela jaqueta escura que usava. Mesmo agora, Ginny era a mulher mais linda do mundo aos olhos dele.

Queria voltar no tempo e mudar o que quer que tenha acontecido em algum laboratório por aí. Não havia notícias especificas em lugar nenhum, não havia mais pessoas em lugar nenhum. Não havia nada porque tudo eram zumbis e vazio e aquele medo de encontrá-los, de conhecer algum deles.

As fotos pareciam ecos do que estava perdido e Draco não conseguia parar de encará-las, de reviver as memórias, de pensar nas festas, no Natal, nos aniversários de casamento que passavam na cama sem cogitar a hipótese de sair dali antes que fosse noite. De toda a felicidade e até mesmo as brigas, não conseguia evitar pensar nisso, porque logo eles estariam ali, seguindo o cheiro da carne.

Olhou para a sala e lembrou-se de quando dançaram ali, sem música nenhuma quando ele a pediu em casamento, o sorriso radiante dela. Agora estavam no mesmo lugar e o sentimento era bem diferente, era o medo e o perigo tão eminente que o ar parecia palpável.

O primeiro som foi de unhas na porta da frente. E depois batidas e aqueles gemidos mortos. Aquele som aterrorizante. Os olhos castanhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e foi o mesmo que destruir o coração de Draco naquele momento. Ele pegou o revólver e se preparou.

Unhas nas janelas e Ginny se abaixou quando o primeiro vidro estourou. Os rostos desfigurados e as bocas abertas, dentes cheios de podridão e carne humana. Expressões vazias em sofrimento que começavam a entrar pela janela. Tantos deles.

Draco segurou Ginny pela mão e correu para o andar de cima fechando a porta do quarto com violência. Ela tremia, ele tremia e sentia medo quando encontrou os olhos dela. Ginny deu dois passos rápidos e pressionou os lábios nos dele com urgência. Uma urgência quase violenta, mas necessária para ambos.

O som das unhas e batidas na porta. Um último olhar firme dela e a certeza que não podiam desistir.

Não demorou dois minutos para que abrissem a janela e estivessem andando pelo telhado.


End file.
